


When You Are Close To Me (I Shiver)

by inevermetaphorididntlike



Series: Prompt Fills and Drabbles [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Handcuffs, Public Sex, Restraints, Roleplay, Smut, Strap-Ons, consent has been giving ahead of time, nicole haught is an awful cop, they are in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevermetaphorididntlike/pseuds/inevermetaphorididntlike
Summary: Prompt fill: "If I didn't know any better I'd think you're trying to seduce me."Waverly's a bad drive. Nicole's a terrible cop. Wayhaught have some fun.Title comes from the song: “Shiver Shiver” by WALK THE MOON.





	When You Are Close To Me (I Shiver)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from tumblr. Feel free to follow there @sohaughtinhere.

“Shit,” Waverly hissed when she saw blue lights flashing in her rear view mirror. It truly was the last thing she needed today. She quickly pulled her Jeep over on the old dirt road and scrambled to grab her license and registration. The words that Gus always told her filtered into her mind and she cut the engine before quickly placing the keys on the dashboard. In her side mirror she got a peek of the officer. A tall, ginger woman with a confident strut. Please be gay, Waverly thought to herself.

“License and registration,” the officer ordered, her tone firm and stern, and Waverly quickly complied. She handed over her documents and flashed her classic, Earp smile at the officer. Waverly felt her heart pound like a kick drum in her chest. It threatened to leap out onto the dirt road.

“Ms. Earp, do you know why I pulled you over today?” the officer asked and began to scribble something down on a notepad.

Waverly swallowed hard and shook her head. “No,” she stuttered and bit her lip nervously.

“You were going seven over and your left tail light is out. Looking at a fine of $245, Ms. Earp,” the officer said as she handed Waverly the ticket. Instantly, Waverly wracked her mind for anything to get her out of the hefty fine. She put on her best “fuck me” smile and looked at the officer with false innocence. The cop looked down at her with a cocked eyebrow.

“Officer...” she trailed, looking at the cops name tag, “Haught, there has to be something I can do to reduce this fine.” Waverly’s voice as low and sultry. She laid the seduction on think hoping to win over the officer. Her fingers toyed with the edge of the ticket. She didn’t miss the way the officer’s brown eyes followed the action. Good.

“Ms. Earp, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying to seduce me... do you know what happens to women like you who try to bribe a uniformed officer?” Officer Haught’s eyes were dark as she leaned down. Her voice was gravelly and rough, like she had a long day. Waverly wondered if she was on her way back from her final patrol when she pulled her over. A pity.

“What’s that, Officer Haught?” Waverly asked with a smirk and daringly played with the cop’s black uniform tie. Instantly, the officer pulled away and opened up the driver’s side door.

“Ms. Earp, please step out of the vehicle.”

Waverly felt scared but did as she was told. Her mind raced with the possibilities.

“Turn around and face the vehicle.”

Again she complied, she wasn’t the type to defy authority.

“Now put your hands on the vehicle above your head.”

Waverly obeyed despite the urge to run. Suddenly, she heard jangling from behind her. The cold snap of melt on her wrists told her that the officer cuffed her. She couldn’t believe it. Not now. Not today.

“What are you doing?!” Waverly cried and struggled slightly against the restraints. Office Haught’s hands kept her hands pinned above her head and she fought against the cuffs.

“Ms. Earp, you’re under arrest for bribing a police officer... unless,” Officer Haught trailed and Waverly felt the cool hands that were on her wrists drop. She felt them slip under her skirt and palm her ass roughly. Waverly couldn’t help the moan. The touch felt good, like the officer knew what she was doing, like maybe Waverly wasn’t the first girl to find herself in this position with Office Haught.

“Anything, Officer. Fuck me, use me, anything but jail,” Waverly pleaded, hating how pathetic her voice sounded, and the officer behind her let out a low chuckle.

“Such a desperate little thing, huh?” Officer Haught said and dug her nails into the skin of Waverly’s ass. Waverly whimpered at the bite to her but pushed her ass back further into weathered hands, needing more. “No underwear either... oh, this will be fun.” Waverly felt her skirt get lifted to her waistline, exposing her soaked core to cool spring breeze and the empty country road. “Good thing I’m packing extra heat today,” Officer Haught whispered in Waverly’s ear. The brunette was puzzled by the statement but soon the sound of fly coming unzipped filled her ears. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard with my cock that you’ll be sore for days. That when you sit down and it hurts, you’ll remember to follow the law. You’ll remember that good girls don’t bribe officers.” Fuck yes.

Waverly couldn’t stop the moans that fell from her hips as the large head of the strap on ran through her folds. She couldn’t see the silicone cock but she could tell it was sizable. Her hips rocked back on the shaft, needing to feel Officer Haught fuck her good and right.

“Being used by an officer got you all wet, huh?” Officer Haught asked with a tsk. Without warning Waverly felt the entire silicone cock stretch her needy cunt. The cock was large, large than what she was used to and Officer Haught filled her so well. Her body felt ablaze as her cunt stretched to accommodate the new length inside of her. She was a whimpering mess as the officer began her pace from behind her. With each thrust of her hips the ginger filled Waverly to the hilt. The sounds of moans and hips smacking together were the only noises heard on the otherwise silent, abandoned road. A strong grip was at her hips and she knew fingertip bruises would be painted there for a week. A beautiful reminder of the fun they had. “Such a good girl taking my cock, huh,” Officer Haught moaned and picked up her speed. “You wanted me to fuck your pretty little pussy the second you saw me walk out of my cruiser, didn’t you?” Officer Haught asked and moved a hand to Waverly’s chestnut locks. There was a yank on her scalp as Officer Haught’s cock hit a spot deep inside of her. Waverly had never felt so used, so dominated, and she loved every second of it.

“Yes, Officer, fuck,” Waverly moaned loudly and rocked back on the silicone shaft harder. She wanted to feel all of Officer Haught’s cock. “Oh my god… fuck I’m going to come, Office Haught!” Waverly cried and felt the coil in her stomach snap loose. Her cunt clenched around the officer’s cock as her orgasm hit her hard and fast. “Officer Haught!” Waverly screamed as she came. Her legs shook, threatening to give out but the officer’s strong arms caught her. The cock was pulled out of her, making her feel oddly empty - missing the way the officer filled her so nicely. Once they caught their breaths the officer pulled her skirt back down. Not long after, felt the handcuffs loosen, and she rubbed her now free wrists with a sigh. When she turned around she found the officer looking at her with wide eyes. There was a heavy moment of silence between the two. No one moved until suddenly they both broke out into a fit of laughter.

As the officer wrapped her arms around Waverly, pulling her in for a tight embrace she said, “You did so good, baby! I didn’t hurt you right?” Waverly shook her head at her girlfriend and smiled when she felt lips stamping kisses to her cheek.

“No, Nic... it was perfect,” Waverly said with a grin and planted a firm kiss to Nicole’s lips. When she pulled away she said, “Now let’s go home, Officer Haught.” It earned her a groan and an eye roll from Nicole but she knew the Officer loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to yell at me on here or on tumblr!


End file.
